


Stucky - Feels good

by Mortalbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Gay, Hot Kiss, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalbucky/pseuds/Mortalbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky never knew that it'd feel so good getting a massage from Steve. Aka his best friend.</p><p>So good it got him moaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky - Feels good

Bucky just got back from a long day of training, and his shoulders literally felt numb. Well, almost. Ninety percent numb, five percent pain, and the other five percent soreness. And yes, god yes, he was in the mood of getting a massage.

Bucky tiredly walked into his and his best friend's - Steve - apartment, plopping down on the couch in their living room. He tried to stretch his arms but failed miserably, groaning as his face twisted in pain.

"Buck? You okay?" He heard Steve call from out of the bathroom. Bucky nodded even though Steve couldn't see him.

"Ye-" groan. "yeah, my shoulders are just a bit sore from training all day." Bucky said with a surprisingly hoarse voice. 

"Wait a sec, i'll be right there.." Steve said. Bucky heard a few sounds of doors closing and towels, he probably just got out of the shower. Just as Bucky turned around to see if his best friend was coming, Steve came walking through the door towards the couch where Bucky was currently sitting on,

and he was _shirtless_.

Bucky swallowed thickly as Steve plopped down next to him, giving him a curious look.

"Where does it hurt?" Steve said with cheer in his voice, giving him a small smile. Bucky chuckled. "My shoulders. God, I can barely even move them." He said frowning. "Well, you might be very lucky today, Buck, because I have learned some things about giving a good back massage back in the army." His best friend winked, making Bucky laugh. Steve grabbed a pillow from the couch and put in on the ground, patting in between his legs. Bucky sat down on the soft pillow, as the feeling of Steve's legs against his sides sent shivers down his spine. "Tell me if it hurts." Steve says in a low voice, so close to Bucky's ear that he feels like the shivers are flowing through his body, ending in his stomach. What the hell was Steve doing to h-

Bucky's thoughts were interrupted by two strong warm hands on his shoulders, gripping them firmly. Bucky let out a hum in agreement, closing his eyes as he felt his body relax in Steve's hands. He could almost feel Steve smiling. Steve's hands began to move, really slowly, loosening the grip on his shoulders and then strengthening his grip again whilst rubbing circles aside his shoulder blades with his thumbs. Bucky groaned - as low as possible - as he felt a warm feeling erupt in his stomach he didn't want to end. He tried so hard not to moan he literally had to press his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut.

Steve shifted on the couch, placing his hands a different way on Bucky's shoulders than before. He started massaging his neck, slowly going down towards his shoulder blades, gently pressing on his shoulders. 

"Oh, _fuck_." Bucky moaned with a hoarse voice, letting his head fall down as Steve continued massaging his shoulders. Bucky never thought that this would feel _this_ good. "Do you like it like that?" Steve asked in a voice where you could literally hear his smirk, as he suddenly started pressing harder. Bucky was about to hum in agreement what more came out as a moan, but he just didn't care anymore. This felt like heaven.

All of a sudden, Steve stopped massaging Bucky's shoulders and he frowned at the loose of contact. Bucky felt Steve shift behind him, and he turned around, wondering what he was doing. Steve stood up from the couch, patting on it. "C'mere, this'll be a bit easier." Steve said looking at Bucky. Bucky stood up and immediately laid himself down on the couch. "Isn't this like less easier for you?" Bucky asked, slightly confused. "No, just wait." Steve said as Bucky suddenly tensed when he felt Steve on top of his legs, sending shivers all over again. 

"What are yo- _OH_ my god." Bucky groaned as he felt Steve's fingers pressing between his shoulders, it felt so good he could literally fall asleep right then and there. But something was keeping him awake. And that was, well, kind of because he literally felt the warmth coming from Steve's bare chest, and the feeling of his hands roaming over his body. Steve put his hands in a different position, pressing exactly at the spot where his shoulders hurt.

"Fuck, _Steve_." He moaned, pressing his face into the pillow of the couch. "Right there."

If only Bucky knew what he was doing to Steve every time he moaned. Steve had to press his lips together, trying not to let any sound come from the back of his throat.

But when Bucky let out a really, like _really low_ groan, Steve just couldn't contain himself any longer as he groaned at Bucky's actions. And he swore he felt Bucky tense under his hands. Steve couldn't handle any of this any longer. He couldn't stop himself anymore, so he just went further. "You know, it'd be easier for me if you'd take your shirt off, Buck." Steve said trying to sound normal, but his voice sounded lower than ever. Bucky hummed in agreement, slowly sitting up straight as Steve stood up from the couch. Bucky shivered at the loose of contact again. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. He laid himself down on the couch again, still slightly shivering now that his chest was bare. 

Steve settled himself on top of Bucky again, continuing with what he was doing. 

http://weheartit.com/entry/75248825 _> copy this, it's kinda the position Bucky  & Steve are in right now ;)_

But only this time, he went a little further. Steve started to slowly trails his hands down bucky's back, pressing down a little bit. Bucky groaned softly at the contact, and Steve couldn't help but feel warmth spreading through his body by touching Bucky like this. And it didn't feel wrong at all, no, it felt right. Steve started to press a litter harder on his best friend's back, as he leaned into the touch himself so that his bare chest was extremely close to Bucky's back. Bucky moaned at Steve's actions, gripping into the pillow where his head was resting on. Steve trailed his hands up and own Bucky's back, lingering at his lower back before going back up, feeling Bucky shiver underneath him. He slowly - slower than before - starts trailing his hand down Bucky's back again, this time lingering his hand on Bucky's side as his nose nearly touches the crook of Bucky's neck.

Bucky felt like he was being attack by all of the shivers, warmth and everything that was going through his body as he feels Steve lowering his hand, lingering on his side. And then his heart skipped his beat. Not because of his hands, but because of the fact that Bucky could feel Steve's heavy breathing in the crook of his neck. And he couldn't help but let a small moan escape from his lips, teeth clenched together. He feels both of Steve's hands slowly and heavily trailing upwards, as he suddenly feels Steve's nose touch his shoulder, his warm breath on his bare skin. Bucky let out a low groan, wanting Steve to do something. Anything. Steve moves a bit backwards on the couch, hands never leaving the sides of Bucky's back as Bucky still feels Steve's warm breath in his neck. 

And Steve knew what he wanted. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel Bucky's warmth against his own body, their lips against each other. And he never thought he could crave for something this much. Steve brought his lips up to Bucky's ear as his heart felt like it was going to explode out of chest. 

"Buck?" He said with a low, hoarse voice, lips half against Bucky's ear. He felt him shiver underneath him.

"Y-yeah?" Bucky answered, breathing heavily.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered in his ear.

Bucky immediately turned around, so that now their chests were touching with Steve still on top of Bucky. And they just stare at each other, and it feels like they could do that forever. Bucky's eyes flicker down Steve's lips, later trailing back upwards meeting his eyes again. Steve nods as he slowly leans forward, suddenly attacking Bucky's lips with his own, earning a gasp from him. Steve starts to softly move his lips against Bucky's as Bucky follows, and it feels like they are melting into each other. Bucky brings his hands upwards Steve's chest, feeling him shiver atop of him. Steve groans, hands nestling in Bucky's hair as Bucky does the same, roaming through his blonde locks. Bucky moans, loving how Steve slightly pulls on his hair as he kisses him more deeply. Steve slightly opens his mouth, letting his tongue trail over Bucky's bottom lip, asking for permission. Bucky opens his mouth, as they start exploring every inch of each other, moaning through the kisses. Bucky stops for a moment, catching his breath as his eyes never leave Steve's, noticing how Steve's bright blue eyes seemed like they darkened into a darker shade of blue.

Bucky flips them around, so that Bucky is now on top of Steve, as he trails kisses down Steve neck, stopping at the spot where Steve groans as he starts kissing the spot harder, leaving a fresh hickey on his neck. Bucky brings his lips back up to Steve's lips, kissing him deeply. Bucky starts slightly grinding his crotch down on Steve's, earning a moan from Steve, and Bucky can't help but feel totally turned on by him. 

"B- Bucky.." Steve says, as Bucky starts kissing the other side of his neck.

"Hmhm." Bucky hums as he starts slowly trailing kisses down his neck.

"I-" Steve trails off, moaning as Bucky starts kissing harder.

"I love you"

Bucky can't help but smile like an idiot before answering,

"I love you too, Stevie."


End file.
